Some conventional desks have a keyboard tray connected beneath the top of the desk and the keyboard tray is guided between two rails fixedly connected to the bottom of the top so that the user can pull the keyboard tray and use the keyboard put on the keyboard tray. However, the keyboard tray is limited to be moved between the two rails so that the user has to sit in front of the top at a fixed position so that he/she can properly operate the keyboard. Different users have different habits to operate the keyboard so that the conventional keyboard tray can only fit very few users' habit. In fact, such the conventional keyboard tray is not a ideal keyboard tray that most of the users appreciate. Furthermore, because the keyboard tray can only moved in a direction perpendicular to the top of the desk so that if a user unintentionally hits the keyboard tray from a side when he/she wants to leave from the desk, the keyboard tray cannot pivot so that the user feels pain.
The present invention intends to provide a keyboard support device which can be pivoted and moved relative to the top of the desk so that the different users can adjust the keyboard support device to fit their special needs. The keyboard support device of the present invention improves the shortcomings and mitigates the disadvantages of the conventional keyboard tray.